May I Have This Dance?
by openedlocket
Summary: She found it ironic that the person responsible for the music everyone was dancing to didn't even get to dance for himself. Highschool AU


_AN: My first AustriaxHungary fic. Hope you guys enjoy :) –Mira_

To Elizabeta, there was no better occasion to bring around a video camera than a school dance. With couples pairing off everywhere and a whole night just waiting to be filled with events of a scandalous nature, there was no better opportunity to roam around and observe—not stalk, mind you—people and watch them do what they do...and maybe film an embarrassing, potentially blackmail-worthy scene along the way.

That specific night, though, her video camera was safely kept away in her bag and she was unusually sitting put on an otherwise empty table. Her gaze was locked on one person and one person only, more specifically the boy sitting in front of the piano at the far side of the room.

_Roderich Edelstein _

She found it ironic that the person responsible for the music everyone was dancing to didn't even get to dance for himself. Of course, Roderich (being himself) would say that he found nothing more enjoyable than playing his beloved instrument.

Elizabeta knew better. She always did when it came to him.

Paying no attention to the dancing couples around her, she walked across the dance floor to where he was playing with the rest of the band. She waited patiently, leaning against the piano and watching him until the song was finished.

"Hello, Elizabeta," he said, coolly pressing the last combination of notes to finish the song. "Have you run out of film already?"

She laughed. "You know, that's the first thing everyone's been asking me today. Am I so predictable that everyone thinks I have nothing else to do when I don't have a camera on me?"

"Wasn't that the case last time you were walking around school aimlessly?" he asked, setting up his sheet music for the next song.

"I'm not walking around aimlessly, _now,_" she said with a pout, "I just wanted to see how you were doing over here."

He looked at her, slightly surprised. "Oh. Well, I'm doing fine here. How has your night been so far?"

_Always so formal_, Elizabeta thought, inwardly sighing.

"It's been...uneventful," she said aloud.

"I see."

An awkward silence descended on them both.

"Well," he said finally. "I guess I should start the next song."

Before his fingers could press the piano's keys, she reached for his hand and took it in hers.

"Dance with me," she said, pulling him up quickly. "I hate seeing you miss out on all the fun."

"I'm perfectly fine with playing the piano all night, really," he insisted, only half-resisting as she pulled him towards the dance floor. "Elizabeta, they can't start the next song without me."

"Oh, I'm sure they'll do alright without you for just _one _dance. Please, Roderich, it would really mean a lot to me." She stopped and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"A-alright," he said, unable to resist anything she asked of him. "Just one dance."

Elizabeta's smiled and squeezed his hand in thanks. She guided his hand to her waist and placed hers on his shoulder.

He blushed, looking around uneasily at the couples around them caught in a romantic embrace. "Are you really sure about—?"

"Of course I'm sure, Roderich," she said, still grinning. "Trust me."

Finally the music played, filling the room with its slow melody.

Their dance started off awkwardly, both of them unsure how to move in harmony with the other. Then, after the first few seconds, their gazes met and something clicked between them.

Suddenly, dancing together became the most natural thing in the world.

Then, all too soon, the melody came to end. They looked at each other, regretting that the dance couldn't last.

"Roderich?" she said softly when they stopped. "Do you really have to play with the band again so soon?"

He slowly tore his gaze from her and looked at the band. A moment later, he looked back at her. "I think they'll be alright without me for another dance."

She beamed at him. "You're sure?"

He nodded, smiling back at her.

The music started again.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, blushing as he kissed her hand lightly.

"Of course," she said happily, placing her hand on his shoulder once more.

They ended up dancing together for the rest of the evening, his piano and her camera completely forgotten.


End file.
